Fall For You
by 22CryzTitanium
Summary: Bechloe Slight Staubrey What happens when Aubrey get home and find a crying Chloe? What happened between the sweetest couple in school? What did Beca did wrong? Or is it Chloe? I guess you need to find out... Based on the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade (CURRENTLY ON HIATUS)
1. Part 1 - Something is wrong

A/N: I was listening to the song on my phone yesterday and this whole BeChloe thing just got into my mind. Sorry in advance for any grammar mistake, English is not my native language so let's still not be dicks about it ;D (I really like it when Emily say this XD)

Different facts about this fanfic:

-Everybody is still in Barden, Aubrey and Chloe have another year until they graduate

-Chloe is sharing an apartment with Aubrey

-Beca has her own apartment

-Beca and Stacie are best friend just like Aubrey and Chloe

Hope you guys enjoy reading ! Here we go ! :DD

* * *

Beca and Chloe have been dating for a year now and everybody know how sweet they are together. They are exactly what people means when they mention 'Relationship Goals'. They were meant to be together. Even Aubrey thinks that Beca was the perfect girl for Chloe. That is why she was shocked when she came home one day and found Chloe sitting at the corner of the couch sobbing, crying her eyes out.

Aubrey knew it must have something to do with Beca because she never saw Chloe so vulnerable before. She rushed to Chloe's side and hugged her while rubbing gently on her back.

"Shh…Chloe it's me, it's ok…everything's going to be ok…" Chloe lean her head onto Aubrey's shoulder and continue crying.

After 10 minutes, Chloe calmed down a little and Aubrey took the chance to find out what happened.

"Are you feeling better Chlo?" Aubrey asked gently. Chloe nodded.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"Aubrey grabbed Chloe's hand and look into her.

Chloe didn't feel like talking yet so she shook her head a little.

"Does it have something to do with Beca?" Aubrey know Chloe don't want to talk so she start asking questions. Chloe nodded a little and she started sobbing again.

"Shhh… we'll talk about it later ok? Have you eaten anything since last night?" Aubrey asked, rubbing Chloe's back to calm her down again. Aubrey hasn't seen Chloe since last night before Chloe went to the club with the other girls. Aubrey has morning class today so she didn't saw Chloe this morning as well.

Chloe shook her head again.

"Ok, I'll go get us some Chinese food, you can go to the bathroom and take a shower. We still have rehearsals later so you need something in your system. Sounds good?" Aubrey stood up and pulled Chloe with her.

Chloe nodded and made her way to the bathroom. And Aubrey went out to get some food.

* * *

(3 hours later)

"Beca, Chloe what is the problem between both of you?!" Aubrey can't stand the tension between them anymore. Everybody stop their movement and waited for one of them to answer. They all knew something happened between them as soon as they step into the auditorium.

"Look I don't care what happen between both of you but no private feelings should be brought up during rehearsals!" Aubrey glared at both of them.

"Aubrey, babe calm down." Stacie pulled her girlfriend by her hand gently because she knew what happen. She talked to Beca about it and knew exactly what happened.

Chloe felt tears in her eyes and she immediately grab her bag and left the auditorium.

"Chloe! Oh my god… What did you do BECA?!" Aubrey can't believe Chloe just left rehearsals like that. She couldn't hold on anymore she must know what Beca did and try not to kill her if she in any way has hurt Chloe.

"Just go apologize for anything you done short stack, our commander here will kill you if anything happen to ginger out there." Amy spoke up and pushed Beca a little towards the entrance.

"Beca I don't care what you did, you better go fix it NOW." Aubrey glared at her.

"Babe it's not what you think…" Stacie hugged Aubrey from behind to calm her down.

"Beca just go to Chloe…" Cynthia also spoke up.

And that moment Beca can't hold on anymore. She let all the tears that she was holding on fall from her eyes and she ran out of the auditorium straight to her apartment. Everybody was so shocked. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY other than Stacie had seen Beca cry before. Stacie knew how hurt it was for everybody to put the blame on her in this relationship when she didn't even do anything. Stacie grabbed her bag and kiss Aubrey on her forehead.

"I'll go check out Beca and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid ok?" And she left and went to Beca's apartment.

 _This is the worst rehearsals, EVER._

Aubrey went home and found Chloe locking herself inside her room. She knows Chloe wouldn't want to talk yet, but she must make sure Chloe isn't…you know, killing herself.

"Chloe? Open the door please…"Aubrey knock on Chloe's room.

"Leave me alone Aubrey…"Chloe replied with a soft sound and of course she is sobbing.

"Chloe just open the door and we can talk about it ok?"

"No…"

"Do you not trust me?"Aubrey asked with a gentle tone to prevent Chloe from thinking that she is mad when she wasn't.

"Just give me some time Aubrey…"

"Chloe I don't know what happened between you and Beca but I'm sure both of you can fix this. Just talk to us, or talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk!"Chloe shouted.

"Chloe calm down… Just open up and let me know you're ok…"Aubrey twisted the door knob a little and then finally Chloe opened the door.

"Aubrey…"She immediately hugged Aubrey and sob into her shoulder.

"Shh…Chloe you know how Beca love you so I'm sure whatever happen you two are going to be alright."Aubrey gently rub Chloe's back.

"You don't understand! We're going to break up Aubrey!"Chloe shouted and stepped back into her room.

"Did she do something?"Aubrey asked.

"I don't want to talk now Aubrey, I'm okay and I won't kill myself ok? Just give me some time…"She said and closes back the door.

 _I am going to kill that midget…_

* * *

A/N: That is it for the first part of this story, I'm sorry if this is a little short but there's another two more parts if i don't end up adding more XD  
Still, sorry for any grammar mistakes ;) Review will be appreciated at its finest point, so please R&R and I'll get the second part up next Monday or Tuesday ;D

Tell me what you think about this ;DD Thanks


	2. Part 2 - The Truth

A/N: Ok i know i said i was going to put this second part up next week but I was manage to finish it today so i thought i'd put it up now ;D I'm so happy someone was actually reading this :3 I have a few more other fics working on so I'll try to put those up within the next week (hopefully)...

Erm... Enjoy this ! (maybe?) XDD

* * *

"Rebecca Mitchell!Open up right now or I'm going to break this door!"Aubrey bang on Beca's apartment door and shouted very, very loudly.

"What do you want Aubrey?"Beca opens the door and let Aubrey enter.

"You better tell me what you did to Chloe to make her cry for the whole day or I'll kill you right here right now!"Before Beca could react after closing the door, Aubrey slams Beca onto the back of the door and holds onto her shirt tightly.

"Aubrey let go of me!"Beca struggle a little but who was she kidding? She's almost a head shorter than Aubrey and she didn't eat for like…more than 24 hours.

"Spill it Beca! What did you do?!" Aubrey shouted again.

"Aubrey what the hell?! Let her go Aubrey you're hurting her!" Stacie ran out from the bathroom and pulled her girlfriend from Beca.

"I don't mind killing her if she insists on not telling me what she did that made Chloe cry her eyes out for the whole day!"Aubrey glared at Beca.

"It's not ME! Why does everyone thinks that I AM THE ONE that screwed this relationship up?! Why don't you ask CHLOE what she did!"Tears fell from Beca's eyes again but this time she was shouting as well.

"Excuse me?"Aubrey calmed down a little.

"You heard me Aubrey! Did you try to ask what CHLOE did?! NO! Because all of you made the FUCKING conclusion that I AM definitely the BAD one and the STUPID one in this relationship!"Beca shouted.

"Beca calm down…"Aubrey was so shocked by her reaction. She never saw the brunette this mad before nor did she heard her yelling this loud before.

"Don't you BECA CALM DOWN me Aubrey! CHLOE was the one that's kissing with another GUY at the club yesterday! And everybody is calling me to go apologize?! How is that fucking fair to me! Everybody assumed that I would be the one cheating on her! But NO! MY GIRLFRIEND CHEATED ON ME WITH ANOTHER GUY!"Beca wiped off the tears on her face angrily.

"Beca I-I'm sure it was a mistake Chloe she-"Aubrey didn't know how to react, she never thought Chloe would be cheating on Beca…

"Stop Aubrey… I- I just can't face her right now. I don't want to talk about this anymore… The set list and songs arrangement for the Bella's next performance is already done in the red USB on my table, I…I'm out of the Bella's, I'm sorry…I just can't…"With those words Beca left.

"Beca!" Aubrey shouted.

"Let her be babe…"Stacie hugged Aubrey.

"You know what happened right?"

"Babe I…"She didn't want to say anything but Aubrey looked so confused so she answered quietly, "Yes…"

"Tell me Stace…I don't want them to continue whatever they're doing right now…"Aubrey asked and hope her girlfriend can tell her that everything was a mistake…Her best friend did not cheat on someone…She wouldn't…

"I don't think it's my position to tell you what happened…Not when they obviously don't want anybody to know anything babe…"Stacie refused to say anything…

"Stace I…just tell me if it's true that Chloe was cheating on Beca…"Aubrey look at Stacie into the eye…

"I…Yes…"Stacie finally spit it out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FLASHBACKx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _"_ _Hey Stacie have you seen Chloe?" Beca leaned to Stacie's ear at the dance floor and ask._

 _"_ _She was dancing there ten minutes ago, but she was pretty drunk maybe she went for more drinks or the washroom?" Stacie pointed to the corner of the dance floor._

 _"_ _Ok I'll go check her out."Beca said with a worried tone and head off to the washroom._

 _Beca went to the washroom and saw no sign of her girlfriend and she started to get more worried. Then she went to the bar and asked if anyone saw her redhead girlfriend but no one saw her as well. She started to be a little frustrated until she finally saw a redhead near the backdoor._

 _She walked up there and that was the moment she saw her girlfriend kissing with another guy. The guy was holding Chloe's waist and Chloe was holding the guy's back neck. It was obvious that the guy did not force her and Chloe was returning the kiss as well._

 _Beca was shocked, angry, confused but mostly… hurt._

 _She dropped her girlfriend's wallet that she was holding all day long and managed to catch her girlfriend's attention._

 _"_ _Babe…I…It's not what you think…I…" Chloe walked towards Beca but Beca stepped back._

 _"_ _Don't call me THAT! That's only for my girlfriend to call and you are not my girlfriend!" Beca yelled and ran straight out from the backdoor._

 _She didn't know where to go, she didn't know how long she will want to run, she just doesn't want to face anyone, not her friends, and definitely not her girlfriend. She was eventually running towards the direction of her own apartment. Beca was never a fan of running but this time, she ran as fast as she could…_

 _It felt like hours until she reach at the corner of the street of her apartment and that is where her legs gave up and she dropped down onto the ground and started sobbing. She couldn't even stand up anymore, her legs are trembling. She took out her phone from the pocket of her jeans and dialed the only number she could believe now._

 _It rang about three times when Stacie's voice came around with a loud background music._

 _"_ _S-Stacie?"Beca called out with a small voice._

 _"_ _Beca? Are you ok? Where are you?" Stacie could hear through the sound of Beca that she was definitely crying._

 _"_ _Stacie I…" Beca started sobbing even more._

 _"_ _Shh…Beca just tell me where you are and I'll go get you ok?" That was the second time Stacie heard Beca cried, and Stacie knew it must be something serious that can make Beca cry._

 _"_ _I-I'm somewhere…n-near my ap-apartment." Beca tried to calm herself down a little._

 _"_ _Ok, stay right there ok?I'm on my way."Stacie said_

 _"_ _T-thanks…"Beca answered and hung up the phone…She started crying even louder…_

 _After the phone call Stacie got up from her seat and briefly told the girls that she and Beca are going back. She was surprised when she saw Beca's car outside of the club and immediately she need to get to Beca a.s.a.p because it's either Beca took a cab or even worse…ran._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-END-OF-FLASHBACKx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"She was kissing another guy at the club yesterday…Chloe was a little drunk…Beca saw it and she…she ran home right away…"Stacie sighed.

"What?! I thought you guys were at the club near Cynthia's house? That's so far from Beca's house! Even driving will take around half an hour!"Aubrey was shocked. She knew Beca was never a fan of running, she was the one that always hated cardio and find ways to skip it even if it means adding hours of vocal training.

"We were…Beca she just ran and ran until when she was in right around the corner of her apartment her legs gave up which is why she called me…I went to her and got her into her house…it was the first time I saw Beca so hurt babe…she loves Chloe so much…"

"Oh my god…Was Beca's leg okay after all that running? I can't believe Chloe did that…"Aubrey covered her mouth with her hands with disbelief.

"She just needed to rest and her leg's muscles were just tired, I helped her applied the medicine that I got from the pharmacy that night. Babe I'm sure Chloe was just drunk…but Beca won't take that as an excuse for her to cheat on her…"Stacie lead Aubrey to the couch and sat down.

"I know…today was the first time I saw Chloe so vulnerable…it's like she will break anytime…I'm sure she didn't did it on purpose…And Beca she…I never saw her crying before…she looks just as hurt as Chloe…"Aubrey looked a bit hurt in her eyes.

"Babe I want to stay here today to accompany Beca for a day or two is that ok?"Stacie asked quietly not knowing what Aubrey will react, but she can't just leave her best friend here all by herself…Right?

"Of course babe, Beca needs her support as well and I will be with Chloe ok?"Aubrey smiled.

"But you're still gonna skype with me today so we can finish what we did the last time…"Stacie wiggled her eyebrows and chuckled.

"Stacie!"Aubrey's face flushed red and she lightly slapped her girlfriend on the arm.

"You know you enjoyed it babe…"Stacie lean closer to Aubrey until each other's forehead were just a few centimeters away.

"Fine…"Aubrey looked away, but she has to admit she was a little excited.

"I love you babe."Stacie kissed Aubrey on the forehead and hugged her.

"I love you too."Aubrey kiss back Stacie and they fell into a silent cuddle moment.

* * *

A/N: Thats it for this part, hopefully you guys liked it ;D The next part will be up next Tuesday, R&R thanks guys :DD even if its just one review im happy enough already haha ;)) #CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#


	3. Part 3 - You didn't realize

A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews you guys are awesome ! A lot of you had suggested and say that you guys dont want Bechloe to be back together but im sorry to say at the end of the story they will be back as a couple. I'm really sorry if this disappoints you guys but i really cant make myself write a bad ending for them...I ship them too badly ! T.T Anyways, I'm planning to make this story longer than what i had planned. So there will be more than three parts but i havent plan how long it will actually be.

Okay less talking and more writing, enjoy this part please? :D

* * *

The next day, Beca had finally on back her phone. She had received 28 missed calls and 7 messages all from Chloe from yesterday.

One by one, Beca read all of them from the first one to the last one.

(08:37) _Babe I'm sorry for what I've done. I really regret it but please call me back._

(09:41) _Babe I know I messed up big time. Please…just let me explain. Can we talk after rehearsals?_

(13:19) _Babe I…I'm really sorry for what I've done, I regret it, but please don't ignore me…_

(15:28) _Babe I really want to see you. I miss you. Can we meet up tonight?_

(16:10) _Babe I love you, I really want to fix this, give me another chance?_

(17:14) _Babe I…I'm sorry. Just reply me and let me know you're ok?_

(21:32) _Babe… Aubrey talked to me, she told me everything that happened after I left during rehearsals and about she going to your house… I'm sorry for everything that had happened between us. I'm sorry that I barged into your shower room. I'm sorry for forcing you to sing titanium with me nakedly. I'm sorry that I forced you to the Bella's audition. I'm sorry for how Aubrey had been treating you at first. I'm sorry for changing your life. I'm sorry that I made you eat that vanilla ice-cream when you hated vanilla so badly. I'm sorry for not standing up for you during our first semi-finals. I'm sorry that I made you ride the roller coaster with me last time at the funfair. I'm sorry for stealing your headphones and made you give it to me as a gift. I'm sorry for taking your hoodie home with me. I'm sorry… I'm sorry everybody putting the blame on you when I was the one that screwed up. I'm sorry for leaving rehearsals and leaving you there. I'm sorry how Aubrey thought that you hurt me. I'm sorry you had a little fight with Aubrey. I'm sorry that I cheated on you. I'm sorry I kissed another person other than you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for what you have seen. I'm sorry how I broke my promise when I said I will never kiss anyone other than you. I'm sorry that I broke you apart. I'm the worst girlfriend on earth and I hate how I hurt you… Although I was sorry for appearing in your life, I never regret it. You're the best thing that happened in my life and you're the only one I want to be with. I love you. I don't expect you to love me back but please… at least give me a chance to talk to you and apologize in person. I'll meet you at the playground tomorrow night at 8 sharp. I'm not leaving until I see you. I hope you can give me the chance. I love you babe. I really do._

Beca was sobbing silently when she read through the last message. That message had reminded her how two of them met. She was the one that changed Beca's life. Because of this random redhead that barged into her shower room, she made friends with these awesome girls, she became more open and started to accept other people, she was never the lonely girl that lays on her own bed during Friday nights' anymore. But most importantly, this redhead taught her one thing that she never thought she would want to learn. She taught her all about love.

The knock on her door pulled her back from all the memories she and Chloe had made. Stacie opened the door and was surprised by the crying Beca on the bed holding her phone. She scooted near Beca and hugged her and thankfully, Beca didn't push her away and in fact leaned into her embrace.

"Is it Chloe?" Stacie asked lightly.

"Yeah… she wants to meet up tonight and apologize…" Beca looked confused and also vulnerable. The image of Chloe was wandering in her mind but it was not the sweet and caring Chloe anymore, it was the scene where Chloe kisses that guy.

"Well? Are you going to give her another chance?" Stacie cupped both her hands onto Beca's cheek and look at her into the eyes.

"I don't know Stacie… I really can't forget the fact that her lips was on another people's lip. But I really missed her…very much…" Beca started crying again…

"Why don't we go get breakfast first and then we can snuggle on the couch and talk about it after I come back from rehearsals?" Stacie smiled and pulled Beca up from her bed.

"Sure…" Beca gave her a sad smile and walk to the bathroom to prepare herself.

Stacie's heart broke a little by the look of Beca, Beca was vulnerable and she looked like she was haunted for ten days. She could tell that Beca really miss Chloe by the way she acted but she also knew that Beca was feeling insecure. Beca's parent went through a hard relationship and they did not end well. That was the main reason Beca was so closed up but Chloe made her way into Beca's heart. She made Beca tear down the walls she built for years and let her walk straight into her heart. But Chloe gave her a stab straight into the heart. By the thought of that, Stacie was really, really mad…

* * *

"Ok girls! Let's start from the beginning with some cardio! Ten laps for everyone of you GO GO GO !" Aubrey shouted with a clap by her hands.

"Wait…Beca…she isn't here yet…" Chloe said…softly and everyone looked at Aubrey.

"Beca quit the Bella's but she did prepare us the set list for the next performance." Several gasped were heard and Chloe looked shocked.

"Why did Beca quit? Chloe can you just forgive Beca and-" Cynthia turned to Chloe and said but was snapped by Aubrey. The other girls didn't know what happened between them but as what Beca said, they already put the blame on her and made the conclusion that she was the one that screwed up.

"Ok girls, Beca made her decision and we're going to respect it. Now less talking and more running GO! I wanna see knees up! Come on!" Aubrey shouted with a glare towards the girls. And sooner or later everyone was running around the auditorium stairs except for Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie.

"Bree…you didn't tell me she quit the Bella's yesterday…" Chloe look at Aubrey sadly.

"I just forgot Chloe…Beca she needs her time alone…" Aubrey sighed.

"Chloe, can we talk…for a minute?" Stacie said.

"Stacie, it's rehearsals now and we-" Aubrey knew that her girlfriend was mad at her best friend. But before she could finish her sentence she was snapped by her girlfriend.

"Please babe…just give us a minute…" Stacie looked at her sincerely.

"Okay, you two are still doing that ten laps."Aubrey sighed again and made her way to the other girls that were running.

Chloe signal Stacie to talk outside the auditorium so they went out together.

"So Chloe…I knew what happened, and I want to say I really am disappointed at you." Stacie turn to Chloe and said, she was trying to hide her anger from Chloe but failed.

"Stacie, what I did was stupid and I know I screwed things up but I really still love her…I just hope Beca give me another chance…" Chloe said softly, she knew this was coming but what Stacie said next definitely caught her off guard.

"If you love her then you shouldn't have kiss a guy that day!"Stacie shouted with a little glare.

"Stacie I was drunk that day! I messed up I know but I didn't did it on purpose!"Chloe raised her voice as well.

"Drunk is not an excuse! Do you know how hurt she was that day after seeing you kissing another GUY? She ran away straight from the bar back to her house! You know how far that is! And you out of everyone should know that Beca hated running other than anything in her life! She ran so far that her muscles gave her up and she fell just right at the corner of the street of her apartment! She was crying her eyes out at the side of the street, kneeling on the floor because of you CHLOE!" Stacie couldn't hide her anger any more, she need to let Chloe know how badly she hurt her best friend.

"Beca she…I didn't know that…but she didn't even give me a chance to explain that day."Chloe was surprised by the new news and she was worried at the same time…

"Will you stand there and wait for an excuse if you were the one that saw the love of your life kissing another guy at the back of the club and returning the kiss as if it was the best kiss of her life!? And even if Beca did give you the time, what is your excuse to her? That you were drunk? Or because that guy forced you? Beca was certain that although you were drunk but you definitely returned that kiss!"Stacie felt like slapping Chloe the moment Chloe blame Beca for not giving her any time to explain.

"I know what I did wrong Stacie! I'm aware that I cheated on Beca! All I want is to talk to her again! I just want a chance to apologize to her personally and hope she give me a second shot for this relationship!"Chloe knew she fucked up, she knew what she did wrong, all she want is to save things back, why nobody understands that?

"She doesn't even want to see you… You out of everyone told her everything! You told her that you would never leave her side, you told her that you love her, you told her that you only will kiss her, you told her that you want to be the only one in her heart, you told her that you're happy because Beca was at least willing to open up for you, you told her that you will always be by her side, you told her, ' _Beca I love you and although I'm not your first but I want to be your last'_!"Stacie shouted. The girls inside the auditorium stopped their movements but Aubrey shot a glare at them and they continued their laps.

"You knew…why…?" Chloe froze.

"Beca always tells me how happy she is after you two go dating. She will tell me how happy you were, and how you would always promise her things that even her parents can't promise. She fucking gave you her everything! Her heart, her soul, her life! She gave you everything while all you gave to her was a kiss on someone else's lips!" Stacie was using all her strength to force herself to not hit the red head in front of her.

"Stacie…"Chloe started crying again… she didn't know she was that important to Beca, she didn't realized how fucked up she was. She didn't know anything.

"Save it Chloe, I don't know how you're going to save this relationship but I wish you good luck cause you **_will_** need it." Stacie snapped and walked back into the auditorium fiercely.

Chloe stood in the hallway silently and sank into her knees. She was crying and images of her perfect time with Beca all flushed into her mind. There was that one time where Beca bought her ice-cream and sneaked into her apartment avoiding Aubrey as much as possible because she was sick and Aubrey banned ice-cream saying it will make her flu worse. Then there was a time when a guy hit on Chloe in the club but Beca literally poured a whole glass of vodka on the guy and caused a fight, Beca was admitted to the hospital for three days because of that fight. There was another time where Beca got jealous because Chloe was looking at Stacie's cleavage for just a second. Jealous Beca is the cutest creature Chloe ever saw in her life…

All these memories were about how Beca was always protecting her, making her happy, loving her…and then Chloe realized…She never did anything special for Beca. It was always Chloe that got what she wants but Beca never requested anything from her. She realized that all Beca want was her and her heart to be with her but…She failed Beca…

 _Beca deserved so much more than me, she deserved someone better than me…Beca love me…No, Beca loved me…_

And that was the final thought of Chloe before she ran back to her apartment that she shared with Aubrey and prepare herself for something she never thought she would do.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this update, I don't really like long long chapters just because i like to stop my writing at some point so I'm really sorry for that, let me know what you guys think and please dont be too mad at Chloe T.T Next update around Thursday or Friday it depends so cheers! R&R please guys? ;DD

#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#


	4. Part 4 - Sweet Memories

A/N: First of all, Happy Holiday guys ! ;D Here is a little fluff (flashback) of bechloe. I always love Bechloe fluff because just like Anna, it makes my little heart grow three sizes. Oh and btw, I'll be replying to all the reviews from now on so hopefully i can answer some of your confusion or anything. You guys can write like _**anything** _ in the review but make sure to give a name to specify to if not i have no idea how to reply haha. Ask me questions about the story or just anything random. Here goes:

JustLettie : Firstly thanks a lot dude for sticking to this story, and yes it will take some time for Beca to accept Chloe back and NO Chloe is not going to hurt herself haha XD

maggie417 : Thanks for reading ! I'm glad you enjoyed it. ;D

GuestN : Yup , nobody can be angry at Chloe for too long hahaha XD Happy holidays to you as well! ;DDD

alishahpfan17 : I'm glad you liked it, my heart grows ten sizes when i know someone enjoy what i write ! ;DD

So now let's get onto the story ! ;D It doesn't covers much about the story but it's a little fluff. I fell we all need some Bechloe fluff as a Christmas present ;)

* * *

Chloe is in her room with a bag and packing stuff.

What stuff? Stuff that Beca gave her as a present or something that Chloe wanted.

She packs up everything that Beca gave her, her headphones, her hoodie, her nightstand, all the disc that Beca burn all the mixes that she made for Chloe, all the origami that Beca folded for Chloe, the little love notes that Beca stick on Chloe's table or fridge, the bag that Beca gave her as a Christmas present although it was nearly $300, all the tiny snacks that Beca will put in Chloe's drawer because she knew how Chloe love to eat snacks while studying.

Tears were falling from Chloe's eyes as she packs as all the sweet memories of Beca flushed through her mind. Beca was always the sappy romantic girlfriend but she would never admit that because of her 'badass reputation'. Chloe looked at the headphones and remembers how she usually steals it from her girlfriend and made the brunette gave it to her as a gift although she knew how important it was to her.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

 _They had been dating for around two months and Beca realizes that her stuff will somehow gone missing for a few days but will eventually popped back in her room at some time. She always knew how her girlfriend likes to steal her things. It was a few T-shirts at first, and then it was her favorite hoodie that has red panda cartoon on it, and then it will be random stuff like her tiny blanket or maybe her bottle. But since they had been dating for a few months already, it was the first time Chloe stealing her headphone. Her one and only headphone._

 _Beca just got home from her work at the radio station and got some inspiration for a new mix. She settles down her bag and plopped down into her usual chair and turn on her computer. It was then she realizes that the most important thing on her table was gone. Her headphone. She didn't bring that to the radio station today because it was only a two hour shift and she was in a rush when she left._

 _She was certain that she definitely left it on the table like where it will normally be at but now it's missing. She looked through her whole room but still no sign of her headphone. Then she remembered how her girlfriend will steal her stuff. She dialed her girlfriend's number and waited for her to pick up._

 **Hi baby! You got back from the radio station already?**

Yeah babe, I missed you.

 **Me too, I hope I can go to your room, I wanna see you again already.**

Babe…do you have something to tell me?

 **What? No…I have nothing to tell you…?**

Something about my headphone maybe?

 **I-I have no idea what you're talking about…what about your headphone?**

Babe…?

 **Ok…yes…I'm sorry but please don't be mad…I'm really sorry…**

Babe…I won't be mad just because you took my headphone and I'm not mad now…

 **Really?**

Yes babe, but next time before you take it maybe just tell me? Cause I can get really worry for them, their my only headphone you know?

 **Okay…I'm sorry baby…**

Hey…Don't give me that voice…I'm not mad really, okay? Have you eaten your lunch?

 **No…I just got back from your room…**

Okay, I'll be there in twenty with some donuts and coffee, sounds good?

 **Ohhh! I want the one with lots of lots of chocolate and the one with strawberry fillings!**

Yes babe I remembered. I'll see you soon.

 **Byeee.**

 _A few days later, Chloe was at Beca's dorm and she was getting ready to leave because she had promise Aubrey for dinner together in an hour. Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and before she walk out Beca called her, "Babe!" Chloe turned and found her girlfriend with a box wrapped nicely with a ribbon._

 _"_ _What's this?" Chloe raised an eyebrow in confusion. It's not Valentine's Day or her birthday…She doesn't recall any special event that day as well…_

 _"_ _What? I can't give my girlfriend a present just because I felt like I want to?" Beca smirked at her._

 _"_ _You don't have to baby…what is it?" Chloe receive the present from beca and shakes it a little._

 _"_ _I know how you like surprises so you will have to open it to know." Beca kissed Chloe on the lips lightly._

 _"_ _Can I open it now?" Chloe was really excited. She's always the girl that wants to open all the present as soon as she gets it._

 _"_ _No babe…open it when you reach home ok?" Beca laughed at how child like her girlfriend was acting._

 _"_ _Aww…just a little peek?" Chloe asked hopefully._

 _"_ _Babe…open it at home ok?" Beca smiled at her._

 _"_ _Fineeee…I love you baby, I'll text you when I reach home." Chloe pouted a little._

 _"_ _Okay, I'll miss you babe…"_

 _"_ _Me too, bye."_

 _"_ _Be careful babe."_

 _Chloe waited until Beca closes her dorm door and then, being the curious Chloe she is, opens up the box to have a peek then found herself a two little notes. One on top of the other._

 _You never listen to me when I tell you to open this at home right?_

 _Don't scream ok? I don't want my neighbors to hate me for hearing a very loud scream almost…for everything whenever my girlfriend is around. You know how loud you can normally be. ;)_

 _"_ _Dork." Chloe says to herself and smile while she was curious what was below the note._

 _Chloe take away the little note and found the very familiar headphone that she just returned it back to her girlfriend resting in the box. She took it out and found a little MP3 coming with it resting in the box as well. Then she found a letter at the bottom of the box and took it out to read it._

Babe,

You really never listen to me when I tell you to open this at home don't you? Anyways, I know how you really like this headphone so I decided to give this to you as a present. Although I don't understand why you like this so badly, it's old and the colors are fading as well…If you want a new headphone you can come into my dorm right now and exchange it with me. Yes, I got a new one. But yeah…I'm in my dorm waiting for you to burst in again right now. ;D

-Your badass girlfriend-

 _Immediately Chloe burst into Beca's dorm room without any notice, yup, the brunette hasn't locked the door just because she knows her girlfriend too well._

 _"_ _Rebecca Mitchell! How can you give me your headphone?!" Chloe shouts at Beca as soon as she saw Beca smirking at her._

 _"_ _I was right anyway. You really opened it outside." Beca shakes her head a little. She knows her girlfriend too well._

 _"_ _Beca!" Chloe slapped Beca gently on her arm._

 _"_ _What? I'm pretty sure I can give my girlfriend anything I want." Beca rubbed her arm and look at Chloe innocently._

 _"_ _But this is your favorite headphone!"_

 _"_ _So? You steal it from me almost every time you come anyways." Beca smirked again._

 _"_ _I'm sorry…I didn't want you to waste money and buy a new one just because I like it…" Chloe look genuinely sad, she look down onto the floor when guilt flushes all over her._

 _"_ _Hey…babe…look at me."Beca cupped Chloe's face and force Chloe to look at her._

 _"_ _I'm not mad and I bought a new one not just because of you ok? I was checking out this one's price since last month already, this one here…"Beca points at the box Chloe was holding, "Is getting old and the sound effect aren't as good as this one…" Beca points at her new headphone on her table._

 _"_ _Really? But you really like this headphone." Chloe still frowned._

 _"_ _So do you, I would leave it in my drawer and throw it away one day, so I thought, since my girlfriend love to steal it from me so often, might as well give it to her anyway. Why do you like it so much anyway?" Beca was always curious about this, the headphone is old and smelly._

 _"_ _I just like it to be with me when you're in class or at the radio station…I don't wanna feel lonely when you're not with me…" Chloe pouted._

 _"_ _Aww…you are so adorable. So now you can keep it ok? I filled the MP3 with your favorite songs and also mixes that I made, but you can delete it if you don't like it." Beca kiss Chloe on the forehead._

 _"_ _I love all your mixes." Chloe smiled at her and Beca swear she can never get tired of that smile. NEVER._

 _"_ _And I love all about you." Beca said sheepishly._

 _"_ _Weirdo." Chloe smirked._

 _"_ _And you will be Mrs. Weirdo one day." Beca smirked as well._

 _"_ _Since when did I say I want to marry you?" Chloe act surprised._

 _"_ _Well I can always find another girl to date you know?" Beca shrugged a little and wait for her girlfriend's reaction._

 _"_ _Don't you dare Mitchell." Chloe glared at Beca playfully._

 _"_ _Yes ." Beca gave her a salute._

 _"_ _Dork." And then Chloe leans in and kisses Beca deep and passionately._

 _"_ _You love me." Beca said when she pulled back._

 _"_ _I think I do." Chloe kiss her again._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

Chloe considered for a moment and decided to leave the headphone in her room. After everything that she packed, she looks at the clock and realized that it was already 7:48p.m and quickly made her way to where she wants to meet Beca.

* * *

Meanwhile at Beca's apartment a few hours ago…

"Beca? I'm back and I got some taco bells for you!" Stacie got into Beca's apartment and shouted loudly.

"Taco Bells?! Stacie you're the best!" Beca smiled at Stacie like a 5 year old children.

 _Well, other than Chloe you're the best…_ Beca thought.

"So, couch, food and talk?" Stacie smirked a little.

"Sure…" Beca chuckled and pat on the space beside her on the couch.

"Ok, have you decided?" Stacie asked while handing Beca her Taco Bell.

"Decide what?" Beca took the Taco Bell from Stacie and start eating.

"Duh, about tonight. Chloe wanted to meet you right?" Stacie said.

"Yeah…I think I'm going to go. I really missed her…" Beca frowned. She really did miss Chloe, she miss the red head every day.

"Well, I'm not gonna get in your way but just a heads up, i…kinda shouted at her just now at rehearsals…" Stacie said quietly…

"What? Why?" Beca was shocked. Why did Stacie shout at Chloe?

"I'm just mad that she hurt you! And she left rehearsals after our 'talk'. I messaged Aubrey, she says Chloe's in her room packing stuff, I have no idea what she's planning to do though…She didn't even let Aubrey know." Stacie shrugged and spill out.

"Stacie you…what did you told her?" Beca was confused and she is also very worry of Chloe doing stupid things.

"Well I told her about your running that night, but I mainly just knock some senses about how you really love her and gave her everything when all she did for you was a kiss on another guy's lips." Stacie said and peek at Beca to make sure her friend is not too mad at her.

"Stacie! How could you say that?! Chloe was the best girlfriend I could ever find! She did so many things for me!" Beca raised her voice a little but she wasn't mad, she was just a little confused.

"Beca I just feel that you're giving her everything and she can't even give you her heart as return… You know how I feel about people cheating…" Stacie sighed.

"Maybe she was just drunk that night? She did more things than you could think of for me Stacie…She really did love me, but I'm not sure about that now…I'm just going to meet up with her tonight and hopefully talk…"Beca sighed as well. She hope their talk will end up ok…

"Are you going to give her another chance?" Stacie asked. Although she was angry at Chloe but that red head is the only one that can make her best friend happy.

"I don't know…I missed her so badly these few days…I feel so empty without her in my life…" Beca frowned again.

"What if she cheats on you again?" Stacie asked casually.

"I-I…I don't know…I'll just see what happens tonight…" Beca sighed again.

She's not mad at Chloe already but she can't forget the fact that Chloe cheated on her. She still loves Chloe and she still wants to be with Chloe but she is afraid that Chloe will cheat on her again. She can't resist her heart being broken twice, by the same person whom is also the girl that she will always love and will never stop loving. She really want to forgive Chloe but she…she's really confused. She keeps asking herself, " _Does Chloe really still love me?" "Or does she already have her heart with someone else?"_ Beca is insecure. She always was.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this part guys, I told you i'm not covering the story in this part haha XD Anyways the next part will be up in a few days but heads up there will be a little Bechloe quarrel so... I'm putting up a new story so feel free to go check it out ! It's a BeChloe and Staubrey AU fic. ;D (Double Dates) Happy Holidays again guys ! R&R as usual and don't hate me for hanging on the story in this part XD

#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#


	5. Part 5 - Friends?

**A/N: I have this really bad habit to actually update whenever i finish a part of this story... Anyways, 30 followers and i feel like im flying in the sky thank you guys so so much ;D**

 **Guest Mia: Glad so ! XD Here you go haha ! I hope this chapter is good enough for you! XD**

 **Maggie417: BeChloe fluff was always cute hahah XD I hope this explains what im planning next ;D**

 **And to the other reviewers: I understand how you all thinks Chloe doesn't deserve Beca but they will eventually be back together. Chloe made a mistake i understand but that doesn't mean she don't deserve another chance. So I'm sorry for all those who hope Beca be with someone else, that is like impossible. But thank you guys for reading though, i understand all of your thoughts and am grateful that you guys spent time on this story. ;)**

 **Song used in this part: Firefly by A-Teens.**

 **Anyways, let's get to the story again already :D**

* * *

Awkward silence…

Beca is now standing right in front of Chloe. Chloe was sitting on the swing waiting for Beca since 7:50. Chloe stood up and look at Beca. It was super awkward. Nobody said a word for almost five minutes. They were just looking at each other but different things were in their mind…

 _She never changes… She's still that gorgeous red head with crystal blue eyes that I first met…I missed her so much…Was she crying before I reached? Why is she crying anyways…it's just a normal meet up, right? Or is she scared that I will break up with her…? Wait, I did say she was not my girlfriend that night didn't I…Focus Beca…She looks so sad…Does she still loves me? Or is she with someone else already? What is inside that bag? Hold on…Is that my hoodie? What is she doing with my hoodie that she stole ages ago right here? Oh…I think she really want this relationship to end…Great…Do I really want to break up with her? I can't imagine my life without her after all these things we've been through…Just let things flow and I guess I'll know what to do…Right…?_

 _She looks so vulnerable…Can I just go up and hug her like I normally do? No, Chloe you broke her heart, don't make things worse…She still looks so nice in those plaid shirt…And those skinny jeans, I can never get tired of watching her in those…What should I do now? I hope she will scold me, that will make things so much easier…Or maybe come up and hit me or slap me? What the hell am I thinking? Beca will never do something like that what the hell is wrong with you CHLOE? Ok…She's looking at the bag…And now she will come up and scold me about stealing her stuff…No, Beca would never do that you stupid brain! Just wait until she says something Chloe…_

And then Beca broke the silence first.

"Hi…" _This is harder than I thought…_

"Hey…"Chloe smiled.

"So…" Beca trailed off not knowing how to continue the conversation. Who is she kidding? She was always the socially awkward one since day one.

"Do you wanna like…sit there and talk?" Chloe pointed at the bench right beside the swing.

"Sure yeah…" Beca shrugged. _Wow…_

They walk to the bench together and sat down. Drawing quite some distance between them. Another awkward silence…The atmosphere between them is very uncomforting.

"Erm…So…How are the Bella's?" Beca broke the silence again.

"Good…good…the set list you made was great…"Chloe smiled a little again.

"Oh…that one yeah…" Beca bit her bottom lip.

 _Gosh I wanna kiss those lips…_ Chloe thought while looking at Beca.

"The girls really missed you…I…I missed you…" Chloe started, she knew she had to start the conversation that should be going on since five minutes ago. She glance at Beca and was shocked to see Beca frown and sigh.

"Chloe…" Beca knew it was coming, but god it was so awkward she didn't know how to react at all.

"Here Beca…"Chloe pushed the bag that she was holding all the time to Beca.

"Oh…Erm…What…?" Beca took it but didn't look inside not wanting to look rude.

"These are your things…and things that you gave me…" Chloe lay her eyesight on to the ground.

"Oh…" Disappointment was obvious in Beca's voice and Chloe definitely caught that.

"Listen Beca…I'm really sorry for what I've done, that was one of the worst thing that I had ever done in my entire life, I regret so badly but I know I can't turn back the time and act like nothing happened…" Chloe started her speech she prepared…well, it didn't really flow like what she planned but…yeah…She was cut off by Beca.

"Chloe…" Beca slump her shoulders and was snap by Chloe again.

"Beca let me finish…I won't ask you to forgive me immediately because I know that I was a jerk to cheat on you…You're the best girlfriend a girl could ever asked for and I was so dumb to cheat on you…" Chloe put her hand down on Beca's thigh but Beca flinched away and say in a calm voice, "Why did you do it then?"

"I…I was drunk…It was hot in the bar and I kinda lost it…"Chloe ran a hand through her hair. There was a pause between them until Beca asked, "Is it because I can't give you everything you want?" Chloe was confused at Beca's question. _What did she mean?_

"What…?" Chloe furrowed her brows.

"I was there in the club…if you really needed a kiss or even more why didn't you come to me but went up to another guy instead…? Do I not fulfill everything you need when it comes to something like that…?" Beca looked hurt, very hurt.

She knew she wasn't the perfect girlfriend but if the reason Chloe cheated on her is because she couldn't satisfied her sexually, I'm pretty sure she would really go dig a hole and burry herself in it.

Chloe eyes went wide and she realized what Beca meant. "No Beca…god no…I was at the counter wanting to order a drink and then he just showed up and got me a glass of vodka…you know how I never turn down someone's offer and I was so thirsty… He was hot and he wanted me to meet his friends and I got a couple more drinks… I just got carried away and by the time I know it you were there and I was kissing this guy…I'm really sorry Beca…I'm so so sorry…" Finally, tears were falling from Chloe's eyes. She realized how dumb she was that day.

"He was hot? Seriously? So it's all because I'm not hot for you?!" Beca was dumbstruck. She stood up and look down at Chloe with slight anger in her eyes, she can't believe at what Chloe just said.

"Beca no it's not like that I didn't mean it that way…" _That sounded so wrong, what the hell were I saying just now…_

"You didn't even turn him down when he wanted to introduce you to his friends?! What the _hell_ were you thinking?! It's so fucking _obvious_ that he was _hooking up on you and you went with him_!" Beca shouted.

"No Beca…I just…it was…I'm sorry…" Chloe was crying and tears were pouring without notice…

"Chloe…Do you know how much it hurts when I saw you _kissing_ with that guy? You were so into the kiss that you didn't even realized I was there until I dropped your purse! I guess he was a really good kisser huh? I was giving _full commitment_ to this _fucking_ relationship of ours and tried my best to not hurt you or even make you frown whenever I'm around you! I guess the girls were right about me being the _stupid_ one in this relationship of ours! I AM the _stupid_ one! I don't even know if you ever loved me before now!"

"Beca! Stop… Of course I love you and for god's sake I still love you and I never stopped loving you I swear! I made a mistake and I screwed up our relationship…I know you hate me right now and I know I don't deserve you no matter what…That is why I brought these things with me today…I want to give back you everything that you gave me…" Chloe stood up and held out a hand while saying. She calmed herself down a little and make sure she can point out what she want to say and do.

"And you think I can forget everything about us by just giving me back this fucking bag of stuff!? Are you fucking with me?!" Beca snapped at her and threw the bag into the ground. All their memories are now on the ground. Those pictures, that hoodie, those origamis, those snacks and candies, everything.

"Beca listen… I'm giving back everything of ours and I'm going to end our relationship right now…You were right that night…I don't have the right to call you baby and I don't have the right to be your girlfriend but-" Chloe hold out to Beca's shoulders but was immediately pushed away.

"And now you're just going to leave! Now you're going to leave just like everyone else! You're going to leave like how my dad leaved me and my mother! You're going to leave just like my mom just because I was a fucking burden to her! Everybody leaves me! Everybody fucking leaves me no matter what I do! I'm so fucking tired of this shitty life of mine!" Beca cried out and wanted to start running, again. But Chloe hugged her from the back. Beca can't control her tears.

"Shh…Beca…" Chloe gently held Beca in her embrace.

"Stop fucking with me!" Beca struggled. Breaking down in front of Chloe will be the last thing she wants to happen now.

"Beca…shh…" Chloe held her in place, she always was stronger than Beca so she know Beca never stand a chance running from her.

"Get away from me!" Beca wanted to push Chloe away.

"Beca…" Chloe rested her chin on Beca's head…And eventually Beca gave up struggling. "I can't do this anymore…I'm so fucking tired…" Beca cry silently, sobbing without any sign of end while Chloe hugged her and calm her down. Then Chloe remembered a way to calm Beca down fully, she starts to sing. Not any song, but _that_ song.

 _Firefly come back to me_

 _Make the night as bright as day_

 _I'll be looking out for you_

 _Tell me that you're lonely too_

 _Firefly come lead me on_

 _Follow you into the sun_

 _That's the way it ought to be_

 _Firefly come back to me…_

Chloe knew exactly how to calm Beca down. Beca once told her that this song was the song that Beca and her parents will sing every night before everything bad happened to her family. Her father will be sitting at the end of the bed and her mother will be beside Beca and they will sing this song until Beca sleeps. This song will remind her how she did once have a perfect family. Although her family is no longer family now, she still precious all her memories with her parents. Chloe know how this song makes effect towards Beca whenever her emotions are not stable.

Beca's breathing was stable now, of course there were still a few sobs and sniffles but it was obvious that Beca was calmed now. Chloe smiled, she was happy that Beca had finally calm down and also the fact that that song still works. Chloe kissed Beca on her forehead and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to meet Chloe's eyes.

"Beca listen to me…starting tomorrow, I'm going to be the one chasing you this time…I'm going to do everything I can to earn back your trust, I'm going to make you happy again, I'm going to try my best and let you know how much I love you…I'll let you know that I can be that perfect girlfriend like how you were to me…I'll be doing everything I can to be the one that deserves you this time." Chloe said softly and study Beca's face expression to make sure what she said wasn't too much for the brunette. After a few moments, Beca asked with a slightly audible voice, "You're not leaving…?"

Chloe smile and then answered, "No Beca…I was serious when I said that **_I will never leave you_** …" Beca was stunned, she never imagined that one sentence would make her feel this relief…

Beca stayed still for a while, and Chloe was really scared that Beca will shout at her until she saw her smiling, "I missed you Chloe…"

 _Did she just…wow…that was so beautiful…did it always sound this sweet when she tells me she missed me every time? How did I not realize it until now? She's gorgeous…She's perfect…And I will be perfect to her as well…_

Chloe smiled again, "Me too Beca…So, friends for now?"

"Friends." Beca stood up and held out a hand to help Chloe…They quietly pack back all the stuff into the bag that was laying on the ground and laughed when they end up lying on the grass. Beca broke the silence once more again, "You wanna go back to my place for some popcorn and a movie?"

"Look who likes movies now." Chloe sat up and smirked. Beca rolled her eyes and replied, "I'm just acting to be friendly Beale."

"Fine Mitchell, but what about my place instead, you know how you never clean up your house…" Chloe chuckled and earn herself a light slap on her arms, "Hey! I just like my place to not look empty! But sure, Aubrey won't kill me right?"

"Of course she won't, she missed you as well." Chloe answered, knowing that it was definitely the truth.

"Right and I bet she is waiting me at your apartment with dinner and candles prepared because she _MISSED_ me so so much and wants to have sex with me after dinner, but I will eventually have to turn that down because I'm afraid she will puke on me." Beca smirked.

That was _the Beca_ Chloe was waiting all this evening, the Beca that she saw at the activities fair last year, the Beca that is sarcastic and playful.

"You're dead if she heard that." Chloe warned playfully.

"You bet she is." A sudden voice startled both of them from behind. Both girls turned around and found both of their best friends standing there.

"AUBREY? STACIE?" Chloe shouted.

"What are you two doing here?" Beca scowled.

"Well, we need to make sure you two don't fight and rip each other's vocal cords out." Aubrey said.

"Do we look that violent?" Beca smirked.

"Chloe don't but Beca you…"Stacie trailed off without stating the obvious.

"Shut it Conrad." Beca smack Stacie's hand playfully but got herself a glare from Aubrey, "Hey! Watch yourself Mitchell."

"Here comes the Nazi and new protective …" Beca rolled her eyes. "I will kill you if you call me that again midget…" Aubrey glared at the shorter brunette.

"Let's go home guys…"Chloe sighed and smiled, happy that they were back to how they used to be.

"Hmph!" The blonde and the short brunette acted like 5 year-old children earning laughter from the two other girls. "You two never stop getting onto each other's nerves don't you?" Stacie asked.

"I'll stop if she stops!" Beca pouted and Chloe swear, that was the cutest Beca she ever saw.

"And I will stop if she gets back into the Bella's." Aubrey smile and stared down at Beca.

"You see! Wait…what?" Beca thought she heard something wrong…

"Yeah Beca, all the girls do missed you and without you getting on Aubrey's nerves no entertainment is provided during cardio!" Stacie joked but it was the truth when she said the girls missed Beca.

"Hey! You love it when I do cardio with you!" Aubrey shot a playful glare to her girlfriend. "Just because your boobs are bouncing whenever you run babe." Stacie kiss her on the forehead.

"Shut up…" Aubrey was blushing, Beca wanted to laugh but Chloe's voice cut in, "So, you back in Beca?" Chloe really hope Beca will get back into the Bella's. The three girls was waiting for Beca's answer.

"Of course." Beca said with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it guys, sweet fluff next chapter ;D Will not be updating until next Wednesday because i will be busy enrolling to college so please be patient with me ;) By the way the Firefly song and singing at night with my parents is something that i went through, it can be really calming sometimes so i thought insert it in this part ;D I was five last time so don't judge me haha XD Prompts anything please send through twitter or PM cause i don't really on my Tmblr ;( Review please guys and I love all you awesome nerds :D**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	6. Part 6 - Moments

**A/N: Sorry for this really really late and short update, please do not kill me because of this, it's just that life has been really busy for me, working for my mother and getting ready for college so yeah... I'll be updating less from now on but i will never abandon any story of mine, just to keep you guys sure for that. College will be starting next week and I will be dying so let's hope everything doesn't turn out to be too much for me to handle.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes in this part cause this was really in a rush, I'm sorrryyyyyyy T.T**

 **Here is the update, just a short one I'm really sorry bout that but yeah.**

* * *

It was a Thursday morning and Beca was woken up by the alarm from her phone.

 _Damn it, Philosophy class at an early morning is definitely the worst arrangement this school ever made._ Beca groaned.

She took her phone from the small table next to her bed and turn off the alarm. It was the moment she realized that she had gotten two messages from Chloe.

Chloe (7:45): _Morning gorgeous ;)_

Chloe (8:22): _How does coffee and donuts sounds for breakfast?_

Beca look at the clock and realized its 8:40 already so she quickly reply Chloe's text.

Beca (8:41): _Morning red, breakfast always sounds good as long as there's coffee ;) Should I drop by at yours to claim my breakfast?_

Within a minute, she got another text from the redhead.

Chloe (8:42): _How about…you open your door right now? ;)_

Beca drop her phone on her bed and went to open the door and was greeted by a redhead with some paper bags in her hand.

"Good morning, breakfast delivery." Chloe gave Beca her signature smile that warms Beca's heart.

"Chloe, were you out here waiting for me to reply you all the time?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not you weirdo, are you planning to let me in or do you want to stand here and have breakfast?" Chloe pouted a little.

 _God damn it I can never get tired of that pout._

"Sorry, come on in. " Beca gave way to Chloe and closed the door. Chloe sat down at the living room and took out everything in the paper bags.

"So, what's for the sudden delivery of breakfast? You know you don't have to do this." Beca smirked, she obviously knows what the red head was doing, months ago she was doing this as well.

"I know I don't have to, I just felt like I want to." Chloe shrugged.

"So, I'll go get ready and then we can enjoy breakfast and head to class, cool?"

"Cool."

After around 20 minutes Beca is sitting next to Chloe and enjoying their breakfast. Beca choose to wear a plaid shirt (again) and her usual skinny jeans… She didn't spend much time on make-up and her hair so it was quite casual.

Suddenly Chloe asked, "You are coming to the rehearsals later right?"

"Of course I am, but I bet Aubrey's gonna force me extra cardio later…" Beca let out a groan and rub her face in her hand.

"Don't worry Becs, I'm sure you can survive." Chloe winked. "You guys using the set list right? Have you guys arranged the choreography already?" Beca was really concerned about the Bella's, well, semi-finals is in a few weeks, and although she had confident in her set list she don't want the girls to lose just because of the lack of practice or what.

"Yeap, Stacie helped Aubrey in that, although it was a little hard telling Stacie to not include movements that involves touching our 'goodies'." Chloe air quoted, and laughed.

"I can definitely imagine that." Beca rolled her eyes and took a sip of her cup of coffee and was shocked. "You remembered how I like my coffee?" Beca asked.

"Of course I do silly, one and a half sugar and no cream, it's not that hard to remember." Chloe laughed at her face.

"Thanks Chloe." Beca felt really warm at these little things that Chloe does, well, it's just some little things that she did plenty last few months so it's no surprise.

All of a sudden, Chloe just smacked Beca back making Beca screamed at the sudden pain.

"Ouch! What was that for Chloe?!" Beca rubbed her back and look at Chloe in disbelief.

"I can't believe you added Titanium in that set list!" Chloe glared at Beca, well it's a cute glare. "Well, it suits the other songs so why not?" Beca shrugged a little, although her back still ached like hell. _When the hell did Chloe learned these violent, people killing skills?!_

"You knew exactly what it does to me!" Chloe wanted to smack Beca again but well, she couldn't.

"Oh you bet I do." Beca's face grew playful and wiggled her eyebrows.

"And Aubrey made me the one that's going to be solo-ing that part!" Chloe shouted, very very loudly.

"Wow, Aubrey has no idea about your jam doesn't she…" Beca now understands why the red head was so serious about this topic.

"I never told anybody!" Chloe said and drank her coffee to cool herself down a little.

"And you told me the second time we met?!" Beca was the one shouting now. "It just…came out…" Chloe realized what she had done and blushed a little, screw that, she blushed a lot!

"It's okay red, your secret is safe with me." Beca smirked at her and well Chloe was too embarrassed to say anything and they felt into a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later Beca broke the silence, "Hey Chloe…"

"Yeah?" Chloe looked up at her.

"You said you gave me back everything last night right?" Beca asked.

"Yeah…why?" Chloe knew exactly what Beca was trying to say but she decided to play dumb…

"Are you sure you didn't left out something…?" Beca asked, quietly, she didn't want to scare the red head, seeing how nervous she is now…

A few seconds later Chloe spoke up at a nearly audible voice, "Well I did kinda sorta left out the headphones…"

"Why?" Beca asked gently.

"It's just that headphone means so much to me, it always acted like a Beca number two to me when you're not around, I just feel like I wanna keep that one thing that means the most between us…" Chloe said and smiled a little.

"Ohh…" Beca was shocked at Chloe's answer, she knew how Chloe really liked the headphones but she didn't know it meant that much.

"But if you want it back I can give it back to you tomor-" Chloe said silently after seeing Beca's shocked face but was cut by Beca. "No no no, you can keep it, I didn't thought it would actually mean that much to you though." Beca smiled.

"Well, yeah…"

And then there's another peaceful silence between them…

"Do you wanna go have dinner tonight together with Bree and Stacie? We're going to eat at the Japanese restaurant at the mall and then watch Star Wars." Chloe asked Beca trying to get Beca out with them like how they usually were.

"Dinner definitely sounded awesome but so not the movie part." Beca gave Chloe the 'I-so-do-not-like-to-watch-movie-and-you-know-that' look.

"Aw come on Beca, I don't want to be the lonely one when Bree and Stacie are making out, it gets really awkward…" Chloe giggled looking at Beca's face and knew she had just imagine that scene in her mind. "I so do not need that image in my head…"

"Come on Beca, I'll buy you a pack of the marshmallows that you really like when we watch the movie?" Chloe pouted a little and gave Beca the innocent puppy eyes just in case the pouting is not working anymore.

 _Fuck me for being so weak at that pout._ Beca thought.

"Make it two pack and you have a deal." Beca smirked and said, she always love that marshmallows…but it's only available in that certain shop in that certain mall.

"Of course, but I still can't believe the Badass Beca Mitchell actually likes to eat marshmallows while watching movie." Chloe laughed at her playfully.

"Hey I have my badass side as well okay!" Beca defense herself a little. "Oh trust me I totally seen your badass side before, but I still like the cute you better." Chloe said.

"I am not Cute Chloe…" Beca glared at her playfully, well, it was a cute glare to Chloe.

"Of course you are! You're cute, sexy and hot…" Chloe smirked and said. "I would prefer sexy, hot and badass…" Beca grinned.

"Your cute side definitely covers up your badass side when you're around with me." Chloe smiled at her remembering how Beca would act all sappy and romantic when they were together. "Well maybe it's because of your boobs, or ass…" Beca smirked.

"Perv!" Chloe slap Beca's hand lightly.

"Only in front of you ma'lady." Beca look at Chloe with her 'Mitchell CHARM', her words, not mine.

"Getting cheesy huh?" Chloe roll her eyes.

"I always try to give the badass impression every once in a while." Beca winked at Chloe and Chloe found that cute, again. "But you're still cute."

"Am not!" Beca defense herself again.

"Let's go badass Mitchell or you will definitely be late for class." Chloe laughed at her and stood up.

"Badass always goes to class late." Beca smirked.

 _I hope these moments will stay forever, but, life always turns out every way you don't want so who knows._

* * *

 **A/N: That was really short I know but yeah I'll be updating in another few days and it will be in the normal length like last times, sorry if any of my story disappoints any of you but yeah I can't keep everybody happy so if you really cannot stand Beca being the soft and vulnerable one i suggest you stop reading because that will happen more often in the later chapter yeah don't kill me ;) Thanks for anybody that is sticking to this story, R &R as usual I love all of you guys. ;)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


End file.
